mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Jade Harley/Dubiously Canon
In Pesterquest }}Jade Harley is briefly mentioned in the first few volumes of Pesterquest, namely Volumes 2 and 3. However, her more prominent role is during her route in Volume 4, where the MSPA Reader visits Jade in her house. While initially hostile, Jade eventually becomes friends with the reader and her dog, Becquerel, as she tours the reader around her abode. Her route revolves heavily on the consequences of the reader's actions and what that means for her and her friends' destiny, considering how the reader stole John's copy of Sburb, preventing him from entering the game. There might even be some sleepover fun in there as well. To learn more, see Jade's route: 'The Loneliest Girl In The World'. Jade is later seen in the 9th volume, where Dave visits her as the two play with her squiddles, before being interrupted by the teleporting MSPA Reader and their new, freaked-out friend, Nepeta Leijon. Jade, alongside Dave, initially tries to be friendly with the alien, though she quickly sprints toward the window, not realizing that Jade lives within a tower. The Reader teleports her back to her hive, but unfortunately, ends up bringing Dave and Jade along as well. Nepeta's lusus, sensing intruders, attacks Jade. What happens next is dependent on the reader's choice: * If the reader fails to block the attack, Jade shoots and kills the lusus, angering Nepeta in the process. She attacks the marksman, who then flees from the cave. Dave follows her into the woods, which is the last time the two are seen. * If the reader does block the attack, however, they take the full brunt of the blow, prompting Dave, Jade, and Nepeta to try patching them up quickly and prevent further blood loss. The attack causes the three to grow accustomed to each other more, and when the reader eventually comes to, Jade can be seen with her friends helping them as well as exchanging stories. Jade is last seen with the two checking out Nepeta's shipping wall while the reader rests. Gallery jade_endcard_space_junkd.png|Jade's first bad ending jade_endcard_arasol_game_over.png|Jade's second bad ending jade_endcard_heroic_end.png|Jade's heroic ending jade_endcard_victory.png|Jade's good ending Nepeta group end.png|Jade in Nepeta's good ending In The Homestuck Epilogues (ch. 4) (ch. 6) (ch. 8) (ch. 11) (ch. 12) (ch. 15) (ch. 19) (ch. 20) (ch. 26) (ch. 27) (ch. 40) (ch. 42) |-|Candy= (ch. 5) (ch. 9) (ch. 18) (ch. 19) (ch. 20) (ch. 21) (ch. 23) }} :From the reader's point of view, Jade's story in ''The Homestuck Epilogues picks up from where her Canon biography ended.'' Meat=stub |-|Candy=stub In other media MSPA Snapchat Jade is seen dressed up as Ghostbusters to match , , and chasing the two Nannasprites. A troll is also seen dressed up as Jade for the costume contest. Jade later poses with , , and in their costumes. ''Paradox Space'' ; Jade is seen with the rest of the Beta kids around Jack Noir as he puts on the Queen's Ring. However, thanks to John's previous antics, Jack's hand with the ring disappears, preventing him, or anyone, from putting on the ring. The four are then seen walking away, with John asking if anyone would like to watch a movie. Interestingly enough, Jade is in the Medium before Jack puts on the ring. Whether this is due to how John prototyped his Sprite is unclear. ; Jade is seen at the end of this comic, petting Becquerel as she laughs about him staying in bed for the day again. Unbeknownst to her, Bec is seen transporting across time and space, collecting a variety of balls. ; Jade is seen hanging out with Rose on Prospit and Derse as they explore each other's moons. The two initially hang out on Prospit, which Rose appears to be uncomfortable by the whole "affection" shtick. Afterwards, the two head to Derse, where after some walking about, have a nice game of poker. Jade complains that everyone at the table is cheating, and both Rose and Jade, after a bit of bickering toward one another, decide that while each moon has their own interesting quirk they liked, they agreed to disagree on which moon is ultimately better. ; Jade is seen conversing with Rose using her Lunchmuffs, asking how to play what appears to be a session of Dungeons & Dragons. As this conversation is happening, Jade attempts to venture out on the island, all the while being stopped by Bec. Jade asks Rose to distract Bec by tossing a ball of yarn out the window, which she does, so that Jade can collect some sort of seed from a mystical flower. She thanks Rose for her help, noting that even before the game starts, she's helping get some treasure. ; During the three-year travel, she decides to celebrate Christmas with John and the others. However, the two get into an argument on where the Kringlefucker should go in the control room, where people can relax and snuggle next to it, or on the deck, where people can see the tree from space. Davesprite eventually breaks up the fighting with a compromise: use Jade's space powers to resize the tree on the deck and bring the top of it into the control room, so that both can enjoy the tree in their respective places. ; A young Jade is seen with her grandpa, asking how babies are made. Jake then goes into a lengthy and brutal explanation of ectobiology, before concluding that the storks come pick them up themselves. Jade, of course, deduces that this logic makes perfect sense, and leaves it at that. Category:Dubiously Canon subpages Category:Pesterquest characters Category:Epilogues characters Category:Homestuck^2 characters